No Longer A Child
by augie'slove
Summary: After InuYasha’s supposed betrayal, Kagome, with the help of a certain Western Lord, finds herself no longer a child. Until the stubborn Sesshoumaru admits his true feelings, the forsaken miko begins a third life- secretly experiencing with the ‘abundant
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** sniffles, sniffles I do not own InuYasha in any way. Though I wish I could own the gorgeous Sess- the things I would do to him! (smiling wickedly) Any scenes similar to any other work such as anime, film, novel, etc. are purely coincidental. center

I also do not own Madonna's song- Fever.

**augie'slove:**Well friends, I'm back! I really hope you enjoy the following fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, in this fic, Kagome is a 19 year old teenager. Four years have passed since she fell down the Bone Eater's Well for the first time.

_And now, on with the story..._

**Prologue**

_...never know how much I love you_

_never know how much I care_

_when you put your arms around me..._

_...you give me fever, when you kiss me_

_fever when you hold me tight_

_fever!_

_in the morning_

_fever all through the night..._

_The lovely figure danced sensually in front of the male; her movements hypnotic as she sang the words to this song with a voice like some Greek Siren. Torturously slow, she remove a single article of clothing at a time, throwing the discarded items at the male staring from across. His lower jaw almost hitting the ground. _

_Her jeans and thin blouse revealed her sexy attire underneath. It consisted of a sheer indigo two piece outfit- a strapless bustier with Sapphire rhinestones around the cups, her alabaster breasts showing through and a flimsy low-cut mini-skirt exposing her midriff, a thong and her long smooth legs. Around her tiny waist, a matching Sapphire chain belt was attached to rhinestones glued in a heart-shape pattern around her pierced bellybutton, the Sapphire teardrop bellyring stone glimmered with the flames of an open fire._

_The aroused male couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen her look this sexy before._

_..fever, when you kiss them_

_fever, if you live and learn_

_fever!_

'_tl you sizzle_

_what a lovely way to burn_

_As she sang the last words, only an indigo sheer thong remained on her bare body. The beautiful maiden leisurely made her way toward the ogling male._

_what a lovely way to burn..._

_Reaching the impatient male, she turn around to sit on his eager lap. A quiet ballad with no words started as soon as her song was finished. She performed a lap dance to the melody, encouraging the male on. Rubbing over his harness, she elicited a groan. She licked her lips and..._

_at the shard-hunter's site _

A luminescence moonlit star studded sky lit the otherwise pitch dark clearing around the slumbering shard hunters. The tall majestic trees surrounded their site like dancing shadows swaying with the nightly breeze. Endless nocturnal sounds from the hooting owls to the chirping crickets sang a soothing serenade. Blazing ruby, sapphire, and amber flames reflected their dancing glow on the sleeping figures, unaware of a single individual who had just stirred into wakefulness.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes, slowly coming back from dreamland. _'What a weird dream!"_, she thought. Chuckling lightly, _'Like I would _WEAR _something so...so...'_, searching for the right word, _'So REVEALING! And worst, DO something like _THAT! _Who was that guy anyway?' _

After her vision cleared she look around the campsite checking on her slumbering comrades, her last sensual dream completely forgotten. The miko's surrogate son, Shippou slept soundlessly, curled into a furball nestled along her stomach inside the warmth of her sleeping bag. Her sisterly friend, Sango nuzzled in another sleeping bag with her trusty sidekick Kirara wrapped in the security of her arms; the taijiya's gargantuan boomerang within reach. Her wise but lecherous monk friend, Miroku leaning against a tree, his golden shakoju (staff) resting on his lap. And last but not least, her best friend and protector; her night in shining armor, well, actually bright red firerat kimono, her unrequited love, InuYasha- _missing?_

'_What? Where's InuYasha?'_, Kagome pondered. After unzipping her sleeping bag, she carefully stood up trying not to disturb her sleeping kitsune son. Slipping her feet back in her brown loafers, she turned on her heels and began her single sided search party.

Taking a dirt path, Kagome walked quietly, her raven mane billowing from side to side while looking around. _'Where could he have gone this late in the night?'_, Kagome wondered.

_meanwhile _

Black leather booted feet gracefully glided through the darkened forest where the tall trees blocked the light from the moonlit sky. He had been propped on a boulder, silently watching over his resting companions, when a familiar scent reached his sensitive nose. _'Vanilla and lavender, and mortality- a female ningen'_, Sesshoumaru deducted, _'The half-breed's wench.'_ Leaving Jaken, Rin, and AhUn behind inside the protection of the Tokijin's barrier which was trust into the ground, he followed the intoxicating scent.

For sometime now, Sesshoumaru had been fighting the call of this female's alluring scent, refusing to be attracted to a lowly human- his hated brother's bitch nevertheless. Restless sweaty nights resulting from sensual dreams, _nightmares, _were no stranger to the proud demon lord, entangled limbs and passionate trysts running amuck was the usual act.

But every time Sesshoumaru managed to keep his beast in complete control, a single encounter with the miko would bring the taiyoukai's hard earned walls down. Although just a mere human girl, he can't deny her rare beauty- blue-black wavy silky strands, stunning cornflower eyes in a pale porcelain complexion, a curvaceous slim figure, and long shapely legs perfect for wrapping around his waist as he ruthlessly...

Finally accepting his fate, Sesshoumaru acknowledge defeat and set out to find a way to somewhat lure the miko into his arm. Perhaps, sating this carnal desire will put a stop to this ridiculous fantasy.

The opportunity had presented itself the moment the Western Lord detected the wench's lonely night stroll. Without that irritating hanyou in the way, Sesshoumaru might be triumphant tonight.

_back with Kagome _

Further down the dirt trail, a velvety baritone voice filled the air, stopping Kagome from continuing her search. Looking around her, she tried to find the owner of the voice.

"Looking for your hanyou lover, miko?", the voice inquired.

A pristine white form entrancingly landed in front of Kagome, white silk kimono fluttering with his movements. "Oh, Sesshoumaru.", the young girl acknowledged, smiling slightly, she greeted with a nod, "Konnichi wa." Making her way around the lord, Kagome answered his question with a blush, "Ah, InuYasha is not my lover."

Golden irises followed the miko until Sesshoumaru turned to look over his shoulder. He said, "Is that so, then you wouldn't mind finding him in another's company. A dead one to be precise."

This halted Kagome in her tracks, her back stiffen. "Kikyou. He's with Kikyou, isn't he?", she questioned, lowering her head in sadness.

"Why do you persist in torturing yourself with that ingrate half-breed when he betrays you with the dead bitch at every turn?", now fully facing Kagome's back, his countenance stoic as ever, though amusement shone in his eyes.

Snapping her head to glance back at the taiyoukai, her cornflower eyes narrowed in bitterness, Kagome retorted, "What do you care? What could the emotionless Lord of the Western Lands possibly know about _love?_" She flip her blue-black tresses back and continued her walk.

"My, aren't we bitter.", Sesshoumaru stated in mockery with his tone of indifference.

Kagome quickened her steps, raising her chin up, she mumbled under her breath something about 'arrogant youkai and their stupid comments.'

Sesshoumaru heard her quite well, and only responded by chuckling lightly. Leaping overhead, he led the intriguing onna into a different direction.

Kagome followed unconsciously, unaware of where they were heading. Upon reaching a secluded part of the forest, she overheard moans and grunts- clearly the sound of coupling. A chill ran down her spine at the expected display she would surely find beyond the foliage.

The knowing demon lord stepped aside. But before Kagome could move forward, he warned, "Are you certain you're prepared for what lies ahead? I assure you, it won't be pleasant."

Already, abhorrent images played in Kagome's mind. InuYasha and Kikyou, bare bodies entwined, rutting like wild animals. Her heart dropped to the floor. Glistening tears streamed down her unblemished face, droplets leaking from her cheekbones to dampen her white blouse. The disgruntled miko landed on her knees. Her bangs hiding her eyes, their bright cornflower color darkening to an indigo shade.

A damp salty sent filled the air, reaching Sesshoumaru's sharp olfactory nerves. He moved behind the whimpering onna and after kneeling, whispered in her ear, his voice seductive, " I can make your pain go away." Moving to her other ear, "Come with me miko and I, Sesshoumaru will help you forget." His member immediately responded to Kagome's aphrodisiac-like aroma.

Sesshoumaru's hot breath sent shivers through Kagome's body. His offer looked very appealing at the moment. _'To forget? I do want this pain to go away.'_ Hearing the moans and groans helped with her decision. Lifting her head marginally, she replied, "Yes."

Without wasting any time, Sesshoumaru lifted the unresponsive girl. His energy cloud formed under their feet taking them up in the air. The arrogant lord smirked in anticipation. _'Now I'll get what I want and be rid of this ludicrous desire.'_, he decided.

Maybe. Just maybe, had Kagome paid more attention, had she not let her pain blind her eyes, she would have notice the missing soul stealers that usually accompany the dead priestess when meeting up with InuYasha.

_a while later _

They landed at another secluded place, the mystic cloud disappearing upon contact with the ground. On any normal occasion, Kagome would have been in awed with the beauty of this secret sanctuary. Hundreds of different types of flowers, from the abundant sakura raining like white gossamer feathers to the lavender fuji (wisteria) matching Sesshoumaru's poison claw scent, surrounded the enchanted clearing. Giant boulders glistening with moister, formed a wall around a breathtaking hot spring, complete with a cascading waterfall. The few morning rays penetrating the canopy, created a storybook rainbow. The whole scene looked like it was removed from a colorful oil painting. But for the hurting blue-eyed miko, it could have been Naraku's miasma-filled dead fortress for all she cared.

Kagome plopped down, her long legs folded on her sides. Her head still bent down hiding her beautiful indigo orbs from view.

Sesshoumaru cared not the state Kagome was in, as the expert lovemaking demon he knows he is, he's positive he'll have the miko begging for his touch. Within the blink of an eye, his silk garments, pelt and all, the Tenseiga and armor were tossed to the side.

The Lord of the Western Lands in all his naked glory positioned himself behind the quiet girl once again. Moving her raven strands over one shoulder, Sesshoumaru began to kiss and nip at Kagome's exposed slender neck. His right and only arm snaked its way to her front, immediately working on removing her blouse. A single clawed digit ripped through the cloth right down the middle. Discarding the top, he moved to the next article of clothing, her flimsy green skirt. Now the miko was left in only her undergarment, but they quickly met with same fate as Kagome's now unwearable top.

"Ahhh...", Kagome couldn't help but moan from Sesshoumaru's ministrations. Never in her life would she had believed the stoic taiyoukai to be so sensual. She had her doubts that he was even straight; however now, he proved her totally wrong. "Mmmm..." She felt her body trembled in need. An unknown hot white flame burst in her loins, engulfing her entire soul with desire. Kagome rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder urging him on with his torturous advances.

After their lovemaking and finally reaching heaven- both lovers threw their heads back, eyes completely shut as wave after wave of earth shattering bliss encompassed their inflamed bodies. During their aftershocks, Kagome's miko aura flared, wrapping around Sesshoumaru's demon one, giving off a feeling like floating on cloud-nine.

Sesshoumaru's exhausted body slumped over Kagome's unconscious form. He moved to his side pulling the sleeping miko with him. He wrapped his right arm tightly around her small waist and buried his nose in her florally scented blue-black hair, letting the aroma calm his erratic breathing and his rapidly beating heart. Sesshoumaru eyelids slowly closed to join his lover in dreamworld.

_back at the Inu-tachi camp _

"Where's Kagome-hahaue and where's InuYasha!", wailed Shippou.

Disturbed from their sleep with the kitsune's incessant cries, the rest of the gang stirred awake. Looking around, they realized Shippou was right, the pair was missing, Kagome's empty spot inside her sleeping bag and InuYasha's favorite perch up on a tree with no hanyou in sight. _Where could they be?_, they wondered in unison.

Not sensing any jyaki (evil aura) around and his mind giving into his lecherous thoughts, Miroku speculated, "I'm positively sure what InuYasha and Kagome-sama have been doing all night.", his amethyst irises giving off a knowing glint.

Watching the houshi's dirty grin, Sango bashed his head with her Hiraikotsu. She reprimanded, "You and your hentai thoughts, monk!"

Rubbing the sore lump on his head, Miroku only responded with a sheepish laugh.

"You know very well Kagome-chan is not like that. Anyhow, the baka InuYasha is still hung up on that walking clay pot, remember?"

"Dog-breath is so dense.", commented Shippou.

_Plop! Plop! Plop!_

"Ow! Ow! Ow!", Shippou cried, rubbing his three pulsing lumps, he looked for the culprit, his emerald orbs watering in with tears.

Glaring down at Shippou, an angered inu hanyou had made his sudden entrance, landing by the demon child, InuYasha socked on his red mane with a tight fist. "Who the fuck are ya calling dense, ya runt!", he yelled at Shipour's contorted face.

"InuYasha, where's Kagome-chan?", inquired Sango.

Turning to look over at Kagome's empty sleeping bag, InuYasha demanded, "What?", sniffing around for his shard detector's pleasant scent and only finding it stale. "Where the fuck is that wench!", he yelled with a scowl.

"InuYasha, before you jump to conclusions, why don't you tell us where _you_ were?", questioned Miroku with a knowing grin.

Glancing away from to monk to hide his guilty countenance, InuYasha retorted, "Feh! Shut up stupid monk! I don't have to answer to ya!"

Lowering his voice, "I had to take care of something.", explained the half-demon.

Something clicked in Sango brain. "You were with Kikyou, weren't you? And Kagome-  
chan probably saw you and went to her era.", the boiling taijiya denounced. "And here you've got the gal to get angry at her for not being here?" _'Poor Kagome-chan, who knows in what compromising state she must have caught InuYasha and that...that sneaky harlot in. I hope she'll be alright.',_ pitied Sango.

"Yeah, dog-breath!", added Shippou from his safe perch on Sango's shoulder. "You hurt my mommy again and now she's gone and probably won't come back this time and I'll be all alone! Now who's going to be your shard-detector, eh? That walking zombie! Because if she is I'm leaving! And..."

"Feh! Quit your rambling ya stupid runt!", InuYasha cut the wailing kitsune off. "Of course she'll be back. She just has to cool off some.", he assured, inwardly doubting his own words. _'I wonder if Kagome saw me kissing Kikyou? Shit!'_, he leaped away to brood on a tree. _'This time she might not forgive me so easily. Fuck! It's not like we're together anyway, so there's nothing to forgive. She practically flirts with that mangy wolf every time _HE _shows up and right in my face too. Dammed bitch for making me feel guilty. No. There's nothin' to worry 'bout. If she doesn't show up I'll just drag the bitch back. Right.'_

Shaking their heads in shame at their clueless friend, the rest of the shard-hunters began their daily rituals hoping against hope their dear friend, the heart of their group will come back soon.

_back with Kagome and Sesshoumaru _

With afternoon sun burning through her closed eyelids, Kagome moaned, trying to keep on sleeping. Feeling a deep soreness down in her nether regions, images of a passionate morning flashed before her eyes. Her eyes snapped opened, cornflower hued orbs stared at the striped arm holding her tight to a hard body behind. Shutting her eyes again the now a woman miko mused, _'Oh Kami-sama! What have I done! Well, he did keep his word in making my pain go away. I totally forgot all about InuYasha.', _suddenly feeling sad_, '_InuYashaSTUPID BAKA_! I could have giving you everything if you would have chosen me instead of a zombie who only wants to take to you to hell. Maybe you do deserve to go to hell for being such a _FOOL_.'_ Her anger dissipated, _'No. _InuYasha! InuYasha..._I still don't want him to go to hell. Now that he's slept with Kikyou, she won't insist on taking him to hell, maybe.'_ Getting angry once again she continued, _'Well, he can't expect me to be waiting on him anymore...!'_ An unexpected rumble vibrated from behind, stopping her train in thought. A velvety voice followed.

"Awake, I see.", Sesshoumaru stated.

"Were you just laughing at me?", Kagome questioned incredulously. Turning her head to look at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder, she locked her blue eyes with amber ones.

Sesshoumaru replied, "It is amusing witnessing your constant change in moods." His indifferent mask on, only his eyes gave away his amusement.

Trying fruitlessly to loosen Sesshoumaru's hold, Kagome asked, "Do you mind letting me up? Now besides a heartache, I now have pain down there."

Smirking in pride, Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "You weren't complaining while I, Sesshoumaru made your body come to life." He caused the miko to blush furiously. The beautiful lord only snickered at her embarrassment.

Inhaling her slight arousal, Sesshoumaru whispered hoarsely, "Perhaps, we can give it another go, miko."

"You're such a pig, Sesshoumaru!", Kagome scolded. Her entire beautiful face doing a great impression of a red tomato; her mind filled with hot images involving herself and this gorgeous hunk before her.

Chuckling lightly, Sesshoumaru retorted, "Really now. Your scent tells me differently."

Kagome mumbled under her breath, "Stupid youkai senses."

Lifting her up, as best as he could with the use of only one arm, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome into the steaming hot spring.

The young woman could only groan in pain. Her entire lower region felt like she had been riding a horse without a saddle for a whole week. Kagome's weak legs gave way when she attempted to stand on her own. Wrapping your legs tightly around a demon to keep him in place can do that to you. Again, her whole face flushed with the realization. Good thing Sesshoumaru was there to help her, _I think._

The steaming water felt wonderful on her tired limbs. It soothed the aching muscles on contact. Kagome couldn't help but moan. This of coursed brought an immediate reaction on the taiyoukai.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's harness, and slithered her hands in between their close bodies. The Western Lord groaned loudly. He pulled Kagome flushed against his wet form. Lifting her up by her buttocks and once again dance the dance as old as time itself.

Finished with their baths, Sesshoumaru aided Kagome out of the hot spring. Now that the healing water performed a miracle on her sore muscles, she was able to walk around hunting for her discarded uniform and underwear. Finding useless articles of clothing, she turned a heated glance at the guilty party.

Without Kagome voicing her words, Sesshoumaru knew what that anger scent meant. He placed his white juban over her naked form. She had already used her unwearable blouse to dry herself; thus, Sesshoumaru's undershirt didn't get wet. The disbelieving miko stared at him with awe at his uncharacteristic display of consideration. _'Well, it's his fault I have nothing to wear.'_, she realized. She secured Sesshoumaru's juban around her form with a strip she tore from her useless blouse.

Sesshoumaru face of course still emotionless as always. He instead, only whispered a small incantation that suddenly dried him off entirely. Even the wrinkles and dust on his kimono had disappeared. The pelt over his right shoulder as pristine as the fluffy clouds on a clear day. . He brushed his locks with sharp talons, the lord's hair shone like synthetic platinum silk, not a single strand out of place.

Kagome's hair on the other hand, was a complete mess. Tangled knots and several petals and leaves adorned her dripping raven tresses. _'Wow!'_, Kagome thought. _'How did he do that.?'_, she watched with envy.

Gathering the awestruck woman in his arm, Sesshoumaru mystic cloud collected at their feet, levitating them both off the grass covered ground. Upon reaching a rather high altitude, the Lord of the Western Lands made things clear between them. "If you think the coupling we just shared will grant you power and wealth, you are sadly mistaken. This was only a means to an end, nothing more. I, Sesshoumaru hold no feelings toward you, miko. A mere ningen will never be the Lady of the Western Lands as long as I reign. Unlike my father, I will not fall to petty human emotions. Is this clear to you, miko?"

Kagome rolled her blue eyes. She noticed during Sesshoumamrus's entire speech, not once did he looked into her eyes. He kept his chin up looking straight ahead, giving himself way too much importance. _'Arrogant jerk!'_, she insulted. "Crystal clear, _Western Lord_.", The last part said with sarcasm. Still addressing the lord, even though he kept his sight away from her, she continued, "Don't worry your elegant arrogant ass. The feeling's mutual. I have no interest in your _power_ nor your _wealth, _and much less _you._ I still love InuYasha greatly. And although my love is unrequited, I'll continue to stand by his side."

At the mention of her love toward InuYasha, Sesshoumaru felt a slight twinge in his chest that he quickly squashed. _'What do I care.'_, he decided.

Changing the subject, Sesshoumaru asked, "Where do you want me to take you, miko.

Thinking, Kagome placed her index finger on her chin, _'I can't face InuYasha, not with what we both have done. My era, yes. I'll take sometime off while I sort my thoughts.'_, Turning back to the stoic youkai, she answered, "Please take me to the Bone Eater's Well at InuYasha's forest."

'_Bone Eater's Well?'_, Sesshoumaru finally looked at Kagome. _'What could she possibly want with a dried-up well? Strange woman.'_, he thought.

_at Kagome's Tokyo Shrine _

After a real bath in her own bathroom which included precious shampoo, conditioner and body-wash, Kagome sat on her bed, clad in an overly-sized yellow t-shirt that dropped to her upper thighs. She proceeded on brushing out her towel-dried hair. While brushing softly, her brain contemplated on the earlier happenings.

Kagome's heart still ached terribly, just the thought of Kikyou wrapped in InuYasha warm muscular arms caused the life pumping organ to contort painfully. Oh, how she wished it could have been her brash hanyou who'd she had given her virginity to instead of Sesshoumaru. It was what she had always hoped for.

Who could have thought the one to turn the innocent teenager into a woman would be of all males none other but the cold, ruthless bloodthirsty taiyoukai himself-_ the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru_! _'Kami-sama, if InuYasha were to find out I slept with his brother, all hell will brake loose!'_, her body shook with those frightening thoughts.

Even though she felt guilty, she can't deny the experience had been incredibly _wonderful_. The way he lit her body like the flames from molten lava, ardent enough to shame the fires of hell. The lustful memories ignited her loins.

The frustrated miko dropped her brushed as she plopped on her bed, bouncing from the sudden momentum. "Ahhhh...", Kagome sighed loudly. It can't be help, she enjoyed every single moment spent with the Western Lord. He truly is magnificent. Being the unearthly beautiful demon he is, it's actually, if you really think about it, no wonder Sesshoumaru is an expert in bringing a woman's body to life. Despite his rigid countenance, flocks and flocks of females must through themselves at his feet, begging for their lord's touch. He's plain and simple, perfection embodied.

Picturing Sesshoumaru perfectly sculpted body, brought exciting chills all over Kagome's form. Goose bumps rose on her pale skin at the next picture- his gigantic..._monster_. _giggles_ Spasmodically laughing and blushing furiously at the same time at her sinful thoughts, she denounced, _'That _monster_ must be a whole demon itself.!'_ _HA! HA! HA!_ Kagome suddenly burst up laughing maniacally at her crazy ideas. She quickly muffled her cries on her pillow, _'I don't want to wake up my family and have them thinking I need psychiatric help.'_ Turning over once her laughter died down, the flushed high school student covered her face with both hands. _'I'm turning into a female Miroku. Next, I'll be trying to grope males assess.'_, she groaned.

'_I wonder what it would be like to have sleep with other men? Since I don't have to save myself for InuYasha anymore. And Sesshoumaru...well he made it crystal clear where I stand with him.'_, Kagome mused. Placing her hands to rest on her tummy, Kagome made her own impression of the arrogant lord, her voice deepened to mimic his baritone one, "If you think the coupling we just shared will grant you power and wealth, you are sadly mistaken. This was only a means to an end, nothing more." The last words coming out comically, her bottom lip pouted out to mock the absent Taiyoukai. _feh! 'As if I were that shallow!'_ The childish miko slipped her pink tongue out to blow a raspberry at an imaginary Sesshoumaru.

Re-tracking back to her previous thoughts, Kagome wondered, _'Would it be just like with Sesshoumaru? Would they turn my body into fire? Would they use skillful hands to leave burning trails wherever they touch? Would they dance with my soul after reaching both our heaven? Would they leave me wanting more?...'_

_back with Sesshoumaru _

How is it possible that a lowly ningen female could turned out to be a wonderful lover? So much that demoness themselves pale in comparison to the ardent miko. With the long life Sesshoumaru has had, thousands upon thousands of different females have been graced to be bedded by the most sought after taiyoukai lord in all Japan. All of them, every single demoness he bed was left with a permanent imprint of the Western Lord's skillful touch. Sesshoumaru was very sure Kagome will be no exception.

None made it to any possible romance with the stoic Sesshoumaru. They only served one purpose- to pacify his internal beast's carnal needs. Nothing more. Since his father's fall from grace when Sesshoumaru was but a mere adolescent, he learned quickly what useless emotion only brought- the disrespect of your subjects and ultimately your own downfall. Witnessing his fathers demise, Sesshoumaru had decided to never let a female use him as a means to gain power and wealth. He'd rather reign the Western Lands alone than share the weight with some power hungry whore.

For this reason, Seshoumaru sought to be the most powerful demon alive to grace the lands of Japan. His vast lands needed protection and when he learned about the existence of the Tetsusaiga, the fang that can slay a hundred demons with one swipe, he perceived the perfect opportunity to enhance his already growing powers.

So he set out to retrieved the famed sword. Imagine his surprise when he found the Tetsusaiga's real location– at his father's resting place inside a black pearl hidden in InuYasha's right eye of all places. Sure, he had to mislead the baka into disclosing the whereabouts of the fang; actually, being his retainer's idea. But as long as the fang was retrieved, the means didn't matter.

That's when he had first laid eyes on that human woman, Kagome. Both himself and InuYasha were shocked beyond belief after witnessing the mere human pull their father's fang from it's protected shrine when _they _had been unsuccessful. He had to get rid of her, some lowly ningen will not get away with dishonoring the Lord of the Western Lands that way.

But as soon as he got near the miko, the call of her scent hit Sesshoumaru like a stampede of a thousand youkai dragons. If it weren't for his great control, he could have collapsed from the strength of Kagome's aroma. How is it possible for her to have such a magnificent scent when every other human reeked?

Over and over again, the miko Kagome surprised him with her unfailing bravery, loyalty, and intelligence, earning the respect of the Western Lord. Enough to overlook the fact she's a human and bed her, having never touched a ningen onna before.

'_I must admit, the experience was incredible. She made I, Sesshoumaru feel things I never felt before. I have bedded so many females but this is the first time not only my partner enjoyed the experience.'_, Sesshoumaru acknowledged as the tall demon lord reached his awaiting companions. Smirking slightly, he added, _'I'm positive that miko bitch will be begging for my touch soon enough. Perhaps I, Sesshoumaru will indulge her since I did enjoy our coupling as well.'_

Noticing a shadow looming over their camp, Rid turned around immediately knowing who it was that had just arrived. "Sesshoumaru-sama!", the little child squealed, her cinnamon eyes glowing in admiration. She gave her father figure a huge toothy smile.

"M'lord, you're back!", cried a green imp demon. _Hoooooeeeiiiii!"_ Jaken coed like a new born, delighted to finally have his master back. _'I don't know how much longer I could stand the brat's incessant cries of _"Where's Sesshoumaru-sama? When's he coming back?" _She was starting to drive this, Jaken mad. One more cry and I would have wacked her with my staff of heads' _Making scowl, he pleaded in his head,_ 'Why, O' why, M'lord don't you get rid of this useless ningen?_'

"Rin, have you faired well?", Sesshoumaru asked his tiny ward.

Grasping her hands together, Rid filled her Lord, "Oh yes, master Sesshoumaru. I'm been in my best behavior. I fed AhUn and played with Jaken-sama while you were away, my lord."

Addressing Jaken, Sesshoumaru announced, "Jaken, we're leaving."

"As you wish, M'lord.", obeyed Jaken.

_at an ominous fortress, hidden under a barrier _

"Well, well, well.", snickered a dark figure, his inky, snake-like hair spread everywhere. "What do we have here?" His eyes danced with mirth. The implications of what he's just seen, the possibilities are endless. _'Oh what fun I will have twisting these turn of events!'_, Naraku laughed. _Ha, ha, ha!_

The ghostly girl only stared back blankly, not seeing anything interesting in what her magical mirror had just showed her master. The last scene to reflect in the mirror's surface was Sesshoumaru walking away with his ward and retainer trailing behind.

"Who could have foreseen, our little innocent miko would end up rutting with Lord Sesshoumaru." _HA, HA, HA, HA!_ The spider hanyou continued to mock. "The hater of all ningen just bedded one, and his brother's miko! This is just too much fun!" Dismissing Kanna, Naraku moved to lie on his futon to further process this new knowledge.

Glancing at his almost completed Shikon no Tama, Naraku fondled the jewel like a lover. His twisted mind working quickly, plot after evil plot formulated to do what he does best- play with the emotions of others, used them for his own sick amusement.

The young miko had evaded every attempt against her, but now with the Western Lord involved, a wondrous new loved triangle can be manipulated to serve his advantage. Perhaps he could finally succeed in causing the inu brothers to destroy each other for him over a one little miko, Kagome. Rivalry between demon brothers, especially over girl, mostly always results death. If the Tetsusaiga wasn't enough for Sesshoumaru to kill InuYasha, perhaps Kagome will prove more of an incentive.

InuYasha has been confused with his feeling for Kagome, thinking he still owes his life to his tragic priestess. However, it is as plain as day his heart had been stolen by the little miko reincarnation for a long time now. Learning of Kagome's involvement with his hated brother Sesshoumaru, and being the possessive hanyou he is, InuYasha will surely snap. When it comes to Kagome, InuYasha can match any other demon, including Sesshoumaru, why all you have to do is look at his missing left arm for proof.

_Ha!_ _'You will be the perfect pawn in my new plot, little miko.'_, Naraku promised. Looking up, he called, "Kagura."

**augie'slove:** So, what do you think. Do ya like? Do ya like? I sure hope so. Can you guess who the male from the dream sequence was? Are you wondering what really happened between InuYasha and Kikyou besides the kiss he mentioned? Well, we're going to have to wait to find out. Dawa mata! (See you later!)

Oh! Don't forget to review! Please pretty please with sugar on top!


	2. Chapter One: A New Kagome

**Disclaimer:** sniffles, sniffles I do not own InuYasha in any way. Though I wish I could own the gorgeous Sess- the things I would do to him!(smiling wickedly) Any scenes similar to any other work such as anime, film, novel, etc. are purely coincidental.

**augie'slove:** Thank you for the reviews, I'm happy my fic's been enjoyed.

Oh, in case you're wondering– I mention Kagome as being a 19 year old teenager, but if you noticed a part in the fic, I called her a high school student. Well, due to her constant absences, she had to repeat her last year of school, while her classmates moved on to college, k?

**Last time:** After InuYasha's slip-off with Kikyou, Kagome slept with his elder brother Sesshoumaru in scorn. She didn't come back to camp and the gang, including InuYasha believes it's his fault. Kagome and Sesshoumaru contemplated on what happened and made decisions. Naraku learned of the turn of events and formulated a plan to use them for his own purposes.

_Now on with the fic..._

**Chapter One: A New Kagome**

Manicured bare feet lightly glided through empty, ominous darkened halls. The stench of decaying blood and miasma permeated the air. Mangled corpses, demon to human alike, littered the floors; shriveled eyes balls sunk to the back of their skulls and rotting flesh falling of their bones from prolonge exposure. The finely clad wind demoness halted her steps for moment after hearing the spine chilling voice of her hated master.

"Kagura.", called Naraku.

Changing direction, the female with a missing heart headed toward Naraku's chambers. Kagura answered her master's summon as she slid the shoji screen door open. "I have completed your requested, Naraku-_sama_. The miko did not detect my presence."

Smirking evilly, the dark hanyou nodded, "Well done, Kagura. You are dismissed." His malicious smirk and glowing crimson eyes the only tale tell sign to his sadistic plot.

_present Tokyo _

"Wow!", the blue-eyed girl glanced at her clock, "It's that late already." After much pondering, she had slowly fallen asleep. When she finally woke up, her clock read 5:27pm. Stretching her limbs, she quickly stood up and move to her closet.

Moving from outfit to outfit, Kagome thought, _'All these have got to go. I need something more...more to my mood.'_, smiling wickedly, she added, _'Sexy! Yep, since I don't have anything, but boring clothes, it's time for some shopping.'_ Her mind recalled all the money she had saved from her allowances and birthdays. She had plenty for a whole new wardrobe.

The young miko pulled on a pink blouse and slipped into a pink knee length skirt. She grabbed her slippers, placed them next the her bedroom door and moved over to her vanity to fix her hair. Gathering her blue-black tresses, Kagome tied them up with a pink band. And last but not least, her purse. Then she hurried out, pink slippers in hand, and down the stairs she went, surprising her mother with her abundant supply of energy.

"Kagome, are you heading out dear?", asked Mrs. Higurashi. She had been busy preparing dinner when she heard her daughter descending the stairs too loudly. Taking in her attire, she guessed she must be leaving with her friends somewhere this evening.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm going to shop for new clothes, I'll be back before nine.", Kagome answered.

Going back to the kitchen, Kagome's mother offered, "Aren't you going to have a bite before you leave, you don't want to collapsed from hunger, do you?"

Grasping her keys on her way toward the front door, Kagome replied, "I'm not hungry, I'll just grab something to eat at Wacdonald's later. (is it just me, or don't you find the name silly, like a mcdonald's for wackos) Dewa mata (see you later) Mom."

_at Wacdonald's _

Voices reverberated across the busy streets of Tokyo- sounds from teenagers gossiping to the conversations from executives on their cell phones. Hundreds of other different sounds joined the voices of the populace, the pitter-patter on cemented pavement caused by pedestrian's feet, moving about on their own business; the loud, resonant goose-like honk blaring from motor vehicles, trying to gain attention from each other; the metallic screeching of rapidly circling foot pedals from bikes speeding away, taking their mounter to unknown destinations; the whooshing sounds of doors sliding open to release subway passengers who quickly scatter out and about; etc. Together, they perform the daily city concerto that greets the nights at the present, over populated _Tokyo._

State of the art billboards, with their advertisements of merchandise or the upcoming of the latest motion picture, towered high up on intimidating skyscrapers and buildings. Their flashy digital lights showering the prefecture with endless luminescence that competed with the colorful lights of traffic lights and street light posts. Everything a complete opposite to the quiet, natural terrain of the feudal era where the only light source came from the golden sun during the day or the celestial moon at night, of course, not counting the flickering glow emitted by candlelight or a campfire.

A beautiful young girl glanced back at her twin, who looked with unseeing eyes through the glass panel window of a fast-food restaurant, her American hamburger forgotten with her contemplations.

"Kagome. Hello? Anybody in there", questioned a concerned Eri.

Ayumi tried to help, "Earth to Kagome."

"Oh, sorry you guys. I just have a lot on my mind, is all.", Kagome gave her friends a sheepish laugh. "What were you saying?"

"Tell us Kagome, when do you never have a lot on your mind?", Yuka stated more than asked..

Now that they had their friends attention, Ayumi continued, "Something is different with you. You seem more...I don't know. Anxious?"

Eri joined in, "Yeah. What's up? Did something happened between you and that bi-  
polar nutbar?"

'_InuYasha? No, not InuYasha but his sexy as hell older brother, Sesshoumaru.'_, Kagome mentally answered, her face turning red from the images that were now synonymous with the Western Lord's name.

Moving closer to the tabletop, Yuka awaited impatiently for Kagome's answer, her interest spiked. Last time, after they finally met InuYasha, he seemed very cool, not to mention gorgeous. _'I wouldn't mind having a two-timing bi-polar boyfriend if he looks like that. That guy was a complete hottie. Even if he does dress like some ancient peasant warrior.'_

Yuka demaned, "Come on Kagome, spill!" Taking her classmate's sudden blush, she insisted, "Your blush tell us you're hiding something. Something juicy!"

"Guys...", Kagome pleaded. Her nosy friends looming over her.

"You slept with InuYasha, didn't ya?", Yuka guessed. And from the look on Kagome's face, she probably hit the nail on the head. "You DID! Your face..."

Suddenly standing up, the forgotten drink tilt over, but with its lid still on, nothing spilled out, Kagome interjected, "NO!" Customers around them turn to look at the loud teenager. The embarrassed young woman only sat back down, trying to ignore their annoyed stares.

Lowering her voice and dropping her head in shame, Kagome clarified, "Actually, I slept with his older brother, Sesshoumaru. But we're not really dating either."

Normally, she wouldn't have disclosed such information, it being none of their business, but at the moment she really didn't care anymore. Let 'em think what they want, she's no longer a child; therefore, she can have sex if she wants to. Everyone does it anyways. _'Why should she be the good girl? What did saving herself for love brought her?'_, Kagome reasoned. _'Nothing but rejection and heartache, that's what?'_, she answered herself, mentally she hmphed.

Three pairs of huge saucer-like brown eyes stared back in shock. Never would her three friends have believed their friend would sleep around! Especially with her boyfriend's brother. Not her. Not their innocent, kind though loud childhood friend, Kagome. Hell must be having one grand snow day! If it had been with InuYasha, well it is expected after all, for a nineteen year old to sleep with the man their in love with, but to be creeping? Her? Impossible. From all of Kagome's illnesses, she must have had some kind of adverse reaction to some medication that left permanent side affects.

Ayumi was the first to recover from the shock. She sat back down, her chocolate orbs gleaming with this shocking news. "Kagome, you've got to give us all the details.", she requested. For a sickling, Kagome sure is busy. How does she manage? Ayumi has trouble finding a guy who'll notice her much less sleep with. Wow!

'_Kagome is so lucky. So many guys after her? InuYasha, Houjo, that Kouga guy and now this Sesshoumaru!'_, Yuka thought dreamily. She turned to Kagome to listen on and added questions of her own, "What does he look like? Is he as hot as InuYasha? Does he have platinum hair too? And those strange colored eyes? What kind of a name is 'Sesshoumaru'?"

Eri, being the only of the three with a boyfriend, whom she's sexually active with, joined in, "Was he good? How big is his...you know?"

"Eri!", both Yuka and Ayumi chastised. They couldn't believed what she just asked. Eri only blushed.

Kagome felt overwhelmed with so many questions. She didn't know where to begin and _which _questions to answer. "Well, he does kinda look like InuYasha, except Sesshoumaru is much taller and very, very attractive. They do share the same silver hair, though his is way longer, and the golden eyes.", wrinkling her bro, Kagome continued, "That baka InuYasha slept with his ex-girlfriend and Sesshoumaru offered to take the pain away and make me forget."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi only moved closer. Their expressions filled with excitement.

"Well, made me forget he did!", Kagome blushed rigorously, her mind once again recalling the experience. "Guys. He. Was. WONDERFUL!", her sapphires orbs glazed over dreamily. "He's got this hard as steel body...those Greek marbled sculptures wouldn't do him justice. Though maybe only in the paleness of his skin. Kami! Rippling muscles everywhere. Oh, and Sesshoumaru's got these twin magenta stripe tattoos across both the cheeks on his face, his wrists...", now Kagome's whole body flushed furiously, "...and the cheeks down there!" Kagome pointed with her index finger down her back. The other girls mouths hung open just like their eyes. "Oh, and on his ankles t–"

Ayumi interrupted, earning an annoyed look from Eri and Yuka, "What? Is he punk or something?" Ayumi only ignored them. But as soon as her two friends heard her question, their faces turned back to hear Kagome's answer.

Stopping to answer Aymi's question briefly, "Ah...yes, I guess.", Kagome's countenance a little puzzled. But was quickly replaced with the enthusiasm of before. Almost bouncing in glee, she followed, "Well, anyways, we also did it during our bath!"

Ayumi exclaimed, "Wow! You bathed together and had sex?"

"Oh Kagome, he sounds just like one of those gorgeous American celebrities!", Yuka exclaimed. She had placed both her palms over her heart and sighed heavily. She looked back at Kagome with envy (the good kind).

"What about my last question?", Eri demanded. Ayumi and Yuka glanced back incredulously. Both quickly snapped back to Kagome after she whispered her answer.

"It's monstrous!", Kagome whispered. Then, looking around, making sure no one else was listening, she added with an even lower voice, "...his hair down there is silver too!" Three lower jaws practically dropped to the floor. You could almost hear the _thud, thud, thud_ of their jaws as they kissed the polished floor.

_giggles, giggles_ Kagome, giggling, only reached out and snapped their mouths shut individually. "You'll get flies in there, ya know.", she mocked.

All three girls couldn't believe their ears, imagining what this _'_Sesshoumaru' must look like in person, _naked_, had them drooling. How lucky can a girl get? To get a perfect, major league hunk like that to put his hands all over you..._and_ having his monstrous...pleasure you, must be like being in paradise. _Sigh..._

"Kagome, you are the luckiest girl in the universe.", stated Eri, Yuka and Ayumi in unison.

Kagome could only smile in pride, "I know."

_the next day at Tokyo _

The whole day, a Saturday, had been spent shopping for clothes with Kagome's three friends since the evening before, they had kept the blue-eyed girl until late at night, gossiping, mostly about Sesshoumaru. If the demon lord weren't a stoic, frigid full-blooded demon, he might have sneezed. All four teenager's shopping was done by the evening.

Nearing the front steps of the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's friends said their goodbyes and went to their own homes.

"Bye Kagome!"

"Ja ne!"

"Dewa mata!"

Waving back to her friends Kagome said, "Bye guys! Thanks for shopping with me!"

Hoping up two steps at a time, Kagome reached the top of the stairs and dashed forward to her front door. Reaching into her pant's front pocket, she pulled out her keys. After opening the door, she called, "Mom! Jii-chan! Souta! I'm home!" She remove her white leather boots.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eyes as she continued to wash dishes, "Oh, Kagome. How was y...?", she suddenly stopped, after a double-take, she beheld her daughter's new look. "You cut your hair. It looks really nice dear. But why did you add blue?"

Smiling and running her fingers through her short locks, Kagome explained, "Mom, I'm sick and tired of walking around under the shadow of InuYasha's ex...well girlfriend, Kikyou in the Warring States Era. Now I totally look different. Maybe now that baka will start seeing me as Kagome and not her!"

During her earlier shopping spree, Kagome passed by a chic beauty salon and an idea popped in her head, _'Why not complete my new wardrobe with a new haircut?'_ So she grabbed her friends and entered the salon coming out later with shorter raven locks in a stylish new haircut. The blue-black tresses were cut into two different lengths– from ear to ear shorter than at nape where the strands ran down to her shoulder blades, both lengths spiked up at the ends. Kagome decided to be courageous and had the bottom part died sapphire blue. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were delighted with Kagome's new look'.

"Kagome, what in the name of Kami-sama have you done to your hair young lady?", reprimanded Jii-chan. His tired old body bending slightly forward, one arm folded behind while the hand of the other arm was placed under his chin, thinking hard. "Hmmm...you look like some water nymph, granddaughter. That reminds me of a story..."

"COOL hair nee-chan!", Souta interrupted Jii-chan's boring story, which Kagome was grateful for.

Ruffling her little brother's hair, Kagome thanked, "Why, arigato Souta." Turning to her Jii-chan and mother, Kagome informed, "I'm going to my room. I need a bath!" She grabbed her shopping bags and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, the bathroom door opened, releasing steam into her bedroom. Kagome emerged with a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. Just when the glistening girl was about to open her closet door, the phone rang. _ring, ring, ring_

"Moshi, moshi.", Kagome answered her phone.

A young male's voice spoke back on the other line, "Higurashi-chan, is that you, It's Houjo."

"Houjo-kun, yes it's me. How are you?", greeted Kagome.

"I'm well. But you, your grandfather said your lice problem was so severe they had to shop off your hair and that you were too embarrassed to let me see you. You don't have to be ashamed with me, I understand those things happen. You probably caught them from your little brother.", Houjo tried to comfort.

Kagome's head and eyes grew comically large in rage, envisioning herself choking her grandfather mercilessly. _'Jii-chan! You finally invent a child's problem and it turns out to be something so embarrassing!'_, Kagome thought in horror. Turning back to her friend on the phone, she tried to save a margin of her dignity, "No, Houjo-kun, Jii-chan only exaggerated like always. It wasn't severe. I did cut my hair, but it wasn't because of that."

Seeing an opportunity, the young man offered, "Well, in that case, how about I come by and see you tomorrow, Higurashi-chan? I've got a wondrous homoeopathic shampoo perfect for head lice removal that I can drop by."

Crinkling her nose, Kagome reassured, "Oh no, that won't be necessary, I don't have any lice I assure you, but you can still come by to visit though."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at around ichi-ji desu (1 o'clock, I think) then, Higurashi. Until then, take care of yourself.", Houjo promised.

"Yeah, that's fine. Mata ashita (see you tomorrow), Houjo-kun.", Kagome accepted and hung up the handset.

Kagome removed the towel around her torso and dumped it into the hamper along with the other towel from around her head. Walking bare to her closet door, she stopped to look at herself in the full length mirror hanging by her bedroom door. She noticed her new bellyring glinting with the artificial lights of her room. Kagome fought the urge to play with the dangling sapphire stone, afraid of the swollen skin around the ring.

Kagome had seen a beautiful ring that caught her eyes, it turned out to be a sapphire bellyring. It would be perfect with her indigo hair color, so she bought it. The short haired miko remembered a body piercing place by the corner and dragged her surprised friends there. She had tried to convince them of getting one themselves but they were too much of a chicken saying– _my mom won't approve, it's going to hurt, blah, blah, blah._

Forgetting her bellyring, Kagome twisted her body to check the sickle-shaped welts on her right hip left by Sesshoumaru's razor sharp talons. There were four tiny angry wounds on her hip bone with a single one across on her butt cheek.

Reaching for the salve atop her dresses, Kagome opened the container and spread the mixture lightly on the wounds. It was a salve made out of healing herbs Kaede had prepared for their injuries. The ointment helped heal faster than your 'over the counter' products at the local drugstore. In three days max, the sickle marks should be gone.

Kagome twisted again, this time to treat the wounds on her left hip. This crescent mark were facing the other direction from the ones on her right hip. Four angry welt resting on her butt cheek and a single welt on her hip bone. Perfect evidence of her encounter with the beautiful Wester Lord. Again those images ran through her brain. "He really did a number on me.", Kagome thought out loud, she smiled and felt heat pool at her belly just from the reminiscence.

The oblivious miko, had unintentionally been posing for a pair of glowing eyes peering through the gap of her bedroom's flowing drapes. The slumped shadow was perched on the roof next to her window. Two triangular shapes tweaked on top of its head, giving away the identity of the Peeping-Tom– _InuYasha._

_earlier that day, while Kagome shopped _

If InuYasha wasn't brooding up on the Goshinboku tree, he was prancing back and forth, back and forth inside Kaede's hut, working a grove on the wooden floor. His heart was pumping rapidly, worried of the consequences of that night with Kikyou. Many questions ran through his head, '_Kagome won't come back this time. I just know she saw me with Kikyou. What do I do? Should I go back and explain? Explain what? How could I possibly explain to Kagome that ..._'

Sango only glared and shook her head at the worried hanyou from her spot next to the Bone Eater's Well. The demon slayer had been concerned just as much as InuYasha. She wanted to comfort her sisterly friend, give her a shoulder to cry on. After finally managing to calm Shippou's mournful cries down enough for him to fall asleep, she laid the kitsune on a tatami mat. She stood up, Kirara resting on her left shoulder, and informed Kaede and Miroku where she was heading– to the dried-up well. Both of them mirrored her countenance.

Entering the clearing, Sango had found InuYasha looming over the Bone Eater's Well, absently studying the darkness within. Sitting on the grass to lean against the empty reservoir, Sango scrutinized her distant friend, trying to bore a hole through his body with her heated stare. InuYasha kept ignoring her though.

"So, what are you going to do InuYasha?", Sango asked. "We are all worried she won't come back this time. We need her and not just for the Shikon kakera. Though, she probably thinks that's all she is to you, a 'jewel detector'."

Slumping back down, InuYasha head dipped in shame, he replied, "Feh! I know Sango. I didn't mean to hurt her. It was just...", he couldn't find a way to explain, he sighed and continued, "...a slip-up. I do care 'bout Kagome a lot, she's not just a shard detector to me, but Kikyou...Kikyou needs me. I'm sorry, but Kagome needs to understand that Kikyou comes first."

Listening hard to InuYasha's resolve, the taijiya still couldn't understand why InuYasha felt so attached to the dead priestess. The real Kikyou died fifty years ago, the Kikyou now is but a memory, a remembrance of the last moments of her life; pain, betrayal, sadness, the feeling inflicted by Naraku and not InuYasha. Why can't InuYasha see this?

"You still didn't answer my question.", Sango reminded.

Now addressing his companion, InuYasha answered, "Feh! Like I said before, she just need time to cool off. The wench'll be back like always. If not, I'll just drag her back. After all, it's her fault the jewel was shattered." Somehow, he didn't feel the conviction in his words the way he thought he would.

Shaking her head anew, her friend will just never see, Sango pulled up and left the half-demon to his thoughts.

Leaping softly, InuYasha landed on the rim of the well. Inhaling Kagome's wonderful lingering scent deeply, a second disturbing aroma, though faint, there was no denying to whom it belongs to, was lingering as well– _Sesshoumaru?._ A painful jab stabbed at his heart in new worry. Then the hanyou dropped into the darkness. His body engulfed in a blue glow, he though, _'I'll just check on Kagome. She doesn't even kneed to know I was there. Hopefully, she's alright, I didn't smell any blood.'_

Singing a beautiful melody, a Mamichajinal (a japanese bird, the eye-browed thrush) glided by and landed on the rim of the Bone Eater's Well. The thrush, slanting its head to one side to look in, appeared to also miss the cheery, kind hearted miko.

_back to the present _

InuYasha didn't anticipate finding Kagome as she was, completely nude. But once his golden irises met with Kagome's bare form, he couldn't looked away. _'Kagome's grown up. When did she get so beautiful?'_, he thought. The unsuspecting teenager's twisting and turning only served to further arouse him, His hardness twitched into life, completely filling his red hakama.

**:mine:** His inner beast announced. Those perfect breasts, that tiny waist, those long gorgeous legs and the heavenly smelling nest of curls. The things that filled his mind.

Hearing Kagome's soothing voice, InuYasha snapped back to reality, taking in her words. "He really did a number on me.", she had said. She kept applying some kind of salve that smelled of herbs on ugly welts on her rounded hips. _'Who's he and what number? I only see those red marks on her hips and that rock on her belly?'_, he mused. _'Is that her arousal I smell? I hope she's thinking of me.'_

Shaking his silver mane, his eyes almost glazed again at the sight, InuYasha decided, _'I must leave before Kagome catches me and I pounce her.'_ He leaped from the roof, to the Goshinboku and into the Well house, disappearing in blue light.

"Hugh?", Kagome flipped around, "Did I just hear something outside my window? InuYasha?" Kagome wrapped a robe around her nude body and moved to open her curtains. Not seeing anything out of the norm, she shrugged it off. "I guess I must be hearing things."

_Houjo's visit _

1:00 pm

"Konnichiwa, Hirurashi-san.", greeted Houjo, carrying a sage-colored package.

"Houjo-chan, Konnichiwa. Come right in. Kagome's up in her room.

Not failing to notice Mrs Higurashi's purse strapped to her shoulder, he asked, "Leaving Higurashi-san? I don't want to inconvenience you if there's somewhere you need be."

Smiling Mrs Kugurashi explained, "None sense. It's just me who's leaving. I have to take Father to an appointment with his physician. Souta-chan is at a friends house; therefore, it will only be you and my daughter. Feel free to stay as long as you want. We'll be back around go-ji han desu (half pass 5, what could shy houjo possibly do, ne?).

"Arigato gozaimasu. But it won't be necessary, I'm only dropping of a remedy for Higurashi-chan and perhaps invite her to the movies.", the handsome young man replied.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Kagome will be delighted." Grasping the door handle, Mrs Higurashi added, "You can address her as Kagome or Kagome-chan by now, Houjo-chan. Konnicheha (good day)." She closed the door.

Turning around, Kagome's melodic voice filled the air, "Houjo-kun, I'm up here."

Entering Kagome's bedroom, the woman he's been in love with since middle school, Houjo was left speechless with her new look. She looked absolutely stunning! Drinking in her beauty, his auburn orbs roamed over her whole frame. _Wow!_ He didn't seem to realize Kagome's lips moving.

"...Houjo-kun? Hello? Are you alright?", Kagome smiled, she new why he was gawking, he looked similar to Shipou when seeing candy. He was checking out her new sexy look. Excluding her hair do; she was sporting a pair of low rise, tightfitting onyx leather pants that zip-up from the knees at the sides, baring her hip bone; a matching, v-neck indigo leather sleeveless top which also zip-up at the sides, this time from the bust line down, baring some cleavage; and last, a pair of black leather stiletto-hilled boots. She resemble a Western Diva. _giggle_ Kagome laughed lightly.

Finally coming back form his daze, Houjo complimented, "Kagome-chan, you look ravishing!"

"Why, arigato, Houjo-kun!", Kagome thanked. Putting on a sexy grin, she asked in a husky voice, "Is that for me?"

Hearing the gorgeous woman's sensual voice, Houjo sweat-dropped, suddenly felling very nervous. "Nani?", he mumbled, blushing. Following her line of vision, he remembered, "Oh! Yes...ah...this is the shampoo I mention over the phone." He scratched his neck, curving his eyes comically.

Using the same tone of voice, Kagome sat on her bed, legs crossed at the knees, and lured the innocent man. "Why don't you bring it over here. You can sit by me, _Houjo-  
kun_.", she purred, his name said suggestibly, Kagome pat a spot on the bed next to her.

Houjo gulped, "Ah... alright..." He took the offered seat and gave Kagome his package (not that package, at least not yet. ).

Snaking her right dainty hand around the gift, Kagome placed it on her lap to unwrap. She uncapped the bottle and inhaled erotically, making sure to arch her back. Her chest puffed out, catching Houjo's attention. His auburn eyes taking in her heaving breasts, he blushed even more..

Recapping the bottle, Kagome moved to placed it next to her bed lamp. Glancing back at the hypnotized young man, the alluring miko slithered her left slim appendage around Houjo's torso. He jump from the sudden contact. _What is she doing?_

Kagome glided closer and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we have some fun, _Houjo_?" Her hot breath sent a shiver through his soul. A digit from her other hand, moved to run circles over his manly chest while gradually settling on his lap. "I can tell Houjo-kun Jr wants to come out and play..." Houjo was perfectly immobile; he could think, talk or even breath. His heartbeat was racing a hundred miles per hour. Never, in his wildest dreams did he imagine himself with Kagome this way. Houjo's body was trembling.

Straddling the paralyzed male, Kagome questioned, "You've never done this before have ya?" She began to remove his shirt. "Don't worry, I can take care of _everything_.", purred the aroused miko.

The pleasure song echoed through the rest of the empty house, reaching the front door. By the time the trustingly Mrs Higurashi arrived at her home, both were clean and dressed, Houjo with an elated look on his face.

_at the Western Palace, a week later_

Panting fitfully, his fleeting heart filling his sharp ears, the Great Lord of the Western Lands sat up suddenly on his luxurious futon. The strong musky scent of his arousal reached his nose, making his stomach lurch in shame. Disheveled silken sheets scattered about, surrounded his naked flesh exposing a very stiff manhood. Slashes adorned the sheet's fine weaving rending them worthless. Sesshoumaru ran his talons through his white mane, in a futile attempt to calm his frayed nerves. This only served to further aggravate him. Crimson seeped into his dark molten eyes.

'_Why does _SHE _persist in plaguing my dreams?'_, Sesshoumaru contemplated. _'I was sure this infatuation would cease once my beast's carnal desires were sated.'_ He stood up and walked to his open terrace. _'Now the bitch has me devouring her lips. I, Sesshoumaru would never make that mistake. We _HAVE _no relationship.'_ The demon lord inhaled deeply, the fresh morning air somewhat soothing his boiling blood. _'I can't get rid of the taste of her mouth_.'

_knock_, _knock A _soft knock interrupted Sesshoumaru's musing. Turning slightly he listen. "Milord, is everything alright. I heard you growling and thought you might be in need of assistance.", a feminine voice inquired. Assistance? Must have caught the spiked scent in the air. The aura and scent announced her as Feiv before she had opened her mouth.

Feiv has been in Sesshoumaru's royal court for as long as he can remember. A half dog, half wolf demoness that has always lusted after her lord. Whenever Sesshoumaru might be in need of special needs, she was always the first to offer her 'assistance'.

Ever since her mother, Lady Aira gain the position of senior courtier, Feiv was determined to secure a higher rank in the Royal Inu no Taisho Clan by becoming Sesshoumaru's mate. Unfortunately for her, the Western Prince has always seen right through her enamored facade. Yes, Sesshoumaru has bed her on more than one occasion; however, her attempts on seducing him have never been successful.

"That won't be necessary, Feiv. Just have a servant prepare my bath chambers.", Sesshoumaru requested.

Feiv insisted, her voice taking in a sultry tone, "Are you certain Sesshoumaru-sama, I would love to give you some company." Sending her own spiked scent to entice him, "Perhaps I can assist you in your bathing.", she purred. Sesshoumaru's angered aura was her only response. "As you wish."

If it weren't for Feiv's irritating nagging after having sex, the taiyoukai might have taken her offer. Sesshoumaru just wasn't in the mood to hear the demoness constant plea to take her as his mate. The bitch never knew when to quit which only resulted in making her appear even less attractive. The miko, on the other hand, has been the first female, ningen or not, to need persuasion on getting her to give herself to him willingly. Kagome would have never agreed to let him touch her if not for the half-breed's repeated mishaps. Her loyalty to InuYasha had reached its limit.

It must be a family curse upon the Inu Clan to crave ningen females obsessively. Sesshoumaru had believe to be immune to this...this _illness_ that follows his lineage like a black plague. What could have his ancestors done to anger the Gods to deserved such shame? But no matter how deep his need went, Sesshoumaru is the master of restraint; in other words, he will not fall victim to her charms. He'd rather kill her than taint the Inu household with another filthy human Lady of the Western Lands.

Sensing the approach of a servant, Sesshoumaru covered his nudity with a silk yukata and slid the shoji screen open before a knock could signal the readiness of his bathing chambers. The quiet servant trailed behind as her master headed toward his personal hot spring. The pale form of the Western Lord slipped into the furo and allowed the three female demon helpers to wash his long silken tresses and scrub his firm body clean. After they finished, Sesshoumaru stepped out to rinse and relax in his elaborate indoor hot spring. The three demoness left him to his thoughts knowing he wanted solitude.

Closing his red-lined eyelids, Sesshoumaru pondered, _'Tomorrow, I will see what the little miko has been up to. If the circumstances are favorable, we might partake in another round of pleasurable fornication.'_ The corner of his lip twitched lightly into what appeared to be a suppressed smile. In his mind's eye, he could picture the blue-eyed miko's young face contorted in pleasure. His hand gliding over every single plane of her curvaceous body. Sesshoumaru could almost taste her. His member harden anew, demanding attention._ 'Perhaps, instead of Feiv, one of the harem could be of assistance.'_, he smirked.

"Jaken.", called the heated demon lord to his retainer waiting just outside, "Send one of the harem demoness' into my bath chambers." The green imp scurried down the halls, quickly attending to his masters command.

A few moments later, moans drifted through the thin shoji doors of the Royal Western bathing chambers.

_at Kaede's village _

"I miss my okaa-san!", whined Shippou. "It feels like since forever that she was last here. When will I get to see my mommy again? It's all dog-face's fault!" Sending a heated glare at the sulking hanyou in the corner of Kaede's hut,the kitsune demanded, "What are you waiting for InuYasha? Go apologize to Kagome already so she will come back!"

"Feh! Like I haven't already tried. The wench sealed the well when I tried to go through again.", InuYasha informed with his arrogant eyes closed.

Sango didn't miss his slip-off, "You mean, you had already gone before? Why didn't you apologize then?", the taijiya interrogated.

Realizing his mistake, InuYasha tried to rectify, the images of Kagome's nakedness flashed in his mind causing his cheeks to blush which he hid from his friend by looking away. "It was too early, she wouldn't have even wanted to see me."

Stretching his left arm in a fibbed yawning, Miroku asked, "Judging by your flushed cheeks, InuYasha, I'm guessing Kagome-sama must have been caught in a very distracting position. Am I correct" His outstretched hand groped a nice firm mound on Sango's chest.

_pong!_ A large heavy boomerang knocked his head down to the wooden floor. _thud_ The purple robed monk took a sudden midday nap. "LECHER!", hollered a raging Sango.

InuYasha only mumbled about perverted nosy monks that...his nose swiftly lifted into the air to sniff frantically. _Hugh? _A familiar scent wafted by his sharp nose– vanilla and lavender. "Kagome!" The red and silver blur immediately left the hut in search of their beloved miko from the future.

InuYasha found Kagome lying on the rim of the Bone Eaters Well, lost in her own thoughts, her cornflower orbs eying the beautiful, clear sengoku jidai sky. A new navy book bag resting on the side of the well. The way her gorgeous body rested on the rim, kept the hanyou's golden gaze roaming her abundant curves. Kagome was wearing low cut denim pants that exposed her hip bones, a form fitting tank top and Nike running shoes.

Feeling eyes on her person, Kagome turned to find InuYasha frozen to the spot, his amber irises gawking at her figure. She stood up and smiled at InuYasha's mirrored reaction to Houjo's a few days ago. giggle The transformed miko laughed lightly at the males weaknesses. She cleared her throat to get him back on earth.

Marveling at Kagome's new look, InuYasha finally came to after hearing Kagome. He practically had to pick his lower jaw from the ground. Kagome looked amazing. How could he have missed her flourishing into this beautiful woman? And with what his eyes caught days ago, his Kagome was definitely not a scrawny girl anymore. She filled out even more than Kikyou ever had. Now that hair cut, made Kagome look like some exotic demoness. Yep, InuYasha was at loss for words.

"InuYasha, are you planning on starring at me all day? Or are you going to help me with my book bag?", Kagome asked grinning.

At last clearing his vocals cords, InuYasha answered, "Hugh? Ah...yeah...of course, Kagome." He moved to lift her book bag over his shoulder. _'I guess I'm forgiven.'_, he thought.

"Kagome-chan!" " Kagome, ye child." "Momma!" _mew!_ The others finally caught up with the speeding half-demon to greet the heart of the inu-tachi.

An orange-red furball launched itself at Kagome's mid section, tumbling the unsuspecting miko onto the grass covered grown like some bowling pin. She laughed, hugging her surrogate son tightly. "I missed you so much, my little Shippou! I brought you lots and lots of pocky! But I'll give it to you right after supper, okay?"

"Yay! I can't wait Kagome-okaa-san!", Shippou exclaimed.

"Kagome-chan, you look great! I love your new hair look! Are you able to change the color of your hair in your time?", complemented Sango.

Sitting up, Kagome looked up to meet her sisterly friend's cinnamon eyes, "Arigato, Sango-chan! Yes, we can change the color and shape of our hair now, in the future. Well, actually, that's been possible for quite some time now." The short hair woman rambled on. Sango lent a hand to help her close friend up to exchange hugs.

"Kagome child, ye had us worried there for a moment, we feared ye might not be coming back to us.", Kaede said.

Hugging her grandmother-like mentor, Kagome explained, "Oh no, Kaede-baa-chan. I...just needed some time alone, to get caught up in what I was behind in my world, is all. Besides needing my second family here in the past, I also have a responsibility to fulfill." Thinking, she added, _'I can't tell you guys the real reason I left. Especially the part where I rutted with Sesshoumaru.'_ Her face flushed slightly. InuYasha simply lowered his head in guilt.

Looking back and not being able to remove his eyes from his charming miko once again, InuYasha joined in, "Oi! Then that means we can continue to hunt for jewel shards first thing tomorrow mornin'."

"Yes, yes, InuYasha. Always so impatient.", humored Kagome. "By the way, where's Miroku?" They all began to walk to Kaede's village.

Scrunching her bro, Sago filled, "That hentai monk is having an induced slumber."

Covering her mouth in mirth, Kagome knew exactly what the slayer meant. "He felt you up again, didn't he?" Shaking her head she questioned to no one in particular, "When will Miroku ever learn?"

"Feh!"

Violet irises cleared to behold a Goddess descended from the heavens above. Not recognizing the damsel, Miroku kneeled and griped both her hands. "Will this beautiful tenshi do me the honor of bearing my children?", the monk pleaded.

Rolling her azure eyes, Kagome answered, "Miroku, you've already asked me that once before. The answer is still no."

"Kagome-sama! Is that you? I didn't recognize you. I must say, you looked simply devine!", his darken eyes drinking in the miko's ripe form hungrily, his plum hued irises shone with lust. Sango gritted her teeth in anger, she raised her Hiraikotsu to deliver a well deserved noggin bashing.

_Bam!_ This time, InuYasha beat her to it. "Get your filthy hands offa her, stupid monk!" His head had grown comically huge with angry slanted eyes. He pulled Kagome close to his body, snarling at a once again unconscious Miroku. _grrrrrrr_

"Supper is ready. Now if ye will settle down, we can begin our feast.", Kaede announced.

Everyone, except for Miroku, plopped out in their usual place and awaited their food. As the old miko passed filled bowls around, Kagome inquired, "Well, anything new on Naraku or shikon shards while I was away?"

Sango responded, "No, we'll probably get back to following the same trail, ah...", she faltered somewhat, afraid of hitting a tender subject, "...we were following before you left to your time, Kagome-chan. Although there was some talk about a demon that had ventured near the village, but it appears to have only been passing by. "

_gobble, munch, much, gobble_ Without removing his face from his bowl, InuYasha added, voice distorted due his mouth full of food, "It wa Kagua."

"Hugh, Kagura?", both Kagome and Sango voiced.

_slurp_ Lifting his face, the hanyou wiped his face with the sleeve of his fire-rat haori, "Feh. The scent was old, but it was her alright.", explained InuYasha with a calm look on his face." _burp! fart!_ His offending flatulence from both exits, annoyed his fellow companions.

"Gross", cried Shippou, covering his button nose. The girls only chuckled silently. Kaede probably didn't hear or smelled in her old age. And Miroku, now fully awake, simply ignored him, being used InuYasha's more than inadequate behavior.

Kagome reprimanded the uncaring hanyou"InuYasha, you're so disgusting. Sit boy"

_THUD_"Bitch"

"Why didn't you let us know before, InuYasha? And where did you detect her scent?", Miroku joined the conversation. Kaede handed him his own bowl of food.

Lifting himself off the floor and turning to Miroku, InuYasha figured, "There was nothin' to tell. The wind bitch was probably trying to spy on us as always, but since she didn't find us, she left." He stretched his empty bowl over to Kaede for seconds. "She passed by the well."

Alarmed slightly, Miroku's face showing puzzlement knowing how overprotective the hanyou is of Kagome and to see him so calm about it simply confused him, so he pointed out, "By the well? And you're not concern?"

"Nothin' looked out of the ordinary. Like I said, the bitch was trying to spy."

Frowning her bro, Sango noticed Miroku's expression, she was worried as well, "It just seems strange that she would go by the well. I mean, Naraku has the uncanny ability to always know where we are. Wouldn't she have known we were out hunting for shards or him; and so, wouldn't be found here for her to eavesdrop on?", she analyzed, her expression deep in thought. She faced InuYasha and asked, "When do you think she was here? " _'There's the possibility she was here when Kagome left for her era.'_

Accepting his filled-up bowl, InuYasha placed it on the floor, suddenly losing his appetite after Sango's revelation, "I don't know. But that reminds me...", he turned to Kagome, "Kagome, it was very faint, but I detected Sesshoumaru's scent mingled with yours. Did you have an encounter with the bastard? How did you get back here before us when you had no ride anyways?"

Hiding her blush behind her tea drink, Kagome mentally replied, _'A sexual encounter actually.'_ She verbally lied, "Well, yeah. Um...you see, on my way back here, I did come across Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't hostile, he only asked me if I had any new information regarding Naraku's whereabout, is all." The time traveler averted her gaze in hopes InuYasha wouldn't catch her fib through her eyes.

Narrowing amber eyes, the suspicious half-demon questioned, "The scents were too mingled for just a casual encounter. And you didn't answer my last question?"

Kagome combed her short mane with her fingers in nervousness, _'Damn! Kagome think. Think. Think. Ah! '_ "You know how clumsy I am, well I tripped on a rock and twisted my ankle. He pitied me and offered me a ride on his ki cloud. Of course without touching him, but with his cloud and all, I guess his smell still rubbed off on me.", she elaborated. _'Hey, I'm quite good at this. It's probably the result from my countless lies about my illnesses at school.'_, she though to herself.

They were all shocked. _Sesshoumaru offering a ride. Has makai frozen over?_

"What!", exclaimed InuYasha bewildered, "That frozen ass never shows pity. And why would he offer a ride, especially to you when he has tried to kill you?"

Snapping her sapphire gaze with InuYasha's golden ones, Kagome glowered, "In case you've forgotten, InuYasha, he did save me from that zombie poison creep who tried to choke me, remember?." Closing her eyes, she continued, " Anyways, Sesshoumaru is the most powerful demon around, if he truly wanted any of us dead, he would have disposed of us already. _Especially you._", the blue-eyed miko threw his words back, huffing. "Think about it. He could have easily snapped your neck after retrieving the black pearl from your eye. Even without the use of both arms, he's still as formidable as ever.

"You also must not forget that he helped bring you back from your transformation. Tell me, if he never shows pity, why didn't he kill you after he brought you down?" InuYasha flinched remembering the stench of all the ningen he'd killed. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru, he might have gone after Kagome too.

"He also has that little human girl that follows him around.", included Shippou. "Sesshoumaru can't be all that bad if he did rescued Rin from Naraku's clutches." His jade irises moved from Kagome to InuYasha. This time, Sango flinch knowing her little brother was involved in that particular plot."

Eyelids closed, sitting in lotus form, Miroku stated, "The Western Lord is very difficult to decipher, but I must admit, we cannot overlook his moments of compassion no matter how slim they are."

Looking at InuYasha, the slayer agreed, "Kagome-chan does have a point, the fact that she's still alive after their encounter is proof enough." She address Kagome, "You didn't take your bow and arrows with you."

Huffing and looking away in contempt, InuYasha scowled, "Feh! What the fuck is this? Some conspiracy against me, now you're all defending that bastard! And by the way, it's half-brother."

"Look InuYasha, we aren't against you. You know that. It's just, you can be so hot heated at times, you tend to see only what you wanna see. Like Sango-chan said, I'm still alive, ne?", pleaded the blue-eyed miko.

"Feh!", was the silver-haired hanyou's retort.

Big green orbs lighted up as the little Shippou suddenly remembered his treats. "Kagome-okaa-san, can I have my pocky now? I'm done with my supper. Pleeeaaase", the kidsune begged, his jade gaze taking in an endearing, pleading look.

Kagome giggled and dug in her book bag to fetch the treats. Soon enough, Shippou had his whole lower face covered in sweet chocolate coating.

**augie'slove:** Well, there you go. Hope you like! Many of you asked about Naraku's plot, but I can give that away yet. Can you guess what it might be, though?

Don't forget to review!


End file.
